What Brings a God to His Knees?
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: Bella is having trouble focusing on her final English project before graduation. Outside the window of the Cullen's home, she catches a glimpse of Carlisle and Esme in their garden. As Bella recalls her knowledge of their love story, she discovers that her future in-laws might just be the inspiration she needs to complete the project. (Takes place during Eclipse)


**A/N: This piece is inspired by a poem by the same title. I did not write the poem nor to I own Twilight. So, please enjoy this companion piece to Help Me Through The Night.**

Bella sat against the back of one of the Cullen's many couches, staring out the window. In her lap, the final project for her English class before her upcoming graduation. She sighed to herself, this would be the first of many 'final projects' she would have to complete. After graduation, she would marry Edward, then after their wedding she would finally become one of them. Bella much preferred to daydream about her new life rather than write poetry about Greek Mythology. But, regardless of what she wanted, she had to finish this project and she had to finish it _now._

Once again her eyes wandered to the forest behind her fiancé's home. It had been one of those rare sunny days in Forks, and much to everyone's delight, it was a Saturday. Bella, who was never one for outdoor activities, was suddenly wishing she could be outside basking in the sun. _Stupid Project. _Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glittery glimpse of Carlisle and Esme tending to the garden. Her future mother-in-law, wearing a simple sundress and a giant floppy hat with a lavender ribbon around the brim, was resting on her knees pulling up weeds. Carlisle sat at the opposite end of the flower bed, surveying it, probably looking for his own weeds to pluck.

The brunette studied them, feeling almost rude peeping in on one of their few private moments. If sunny Saturday in Forks was considered rare, then Carlisle having this particular day off was an absolute miracle. Bella sighed, turning back to her empty loose leaf and open book. She flipped the page to a picture of Zeus, again her attention turned to Carlisle. When she had first encountered her future father-in-law, she thought he resembled the Father of All Gods. But unlike Carlisle, Zeus was a playboy. Bella had trouble deciding if comparing the doctor to any Greek God was a compliment or not, since all of them seemed to be rather morally loose. And Carlisle, the conscience of the Cullen Family, was a wonderfully devoted husband and father; even if the nurses at the hospital wished otherwise.

Bella's mind began to drift again, this time to her most recent visit to Carlisle's emergency room. She had stumbled down the stairs coming out of the Cullen Home. And even though she was sure her wrist was just sprained, Edward feared the worst. He had insisted they pay a visit to the hospital. Before they even had time to get to the car, Esme was by both their sides. Her movement had been so swift, Bella swore even Edward seemed startled. He looked at his mother intently before a small smile began to form on his face. Without another word, all three of them were off to the emergency room.

As she looked through the rearview mirror, Bella couldn't help but take notice of Esme's attire. It wasn't necessarily odd, but it didn't quite match what she wore day to day. Her skirt was the usual black, fitted, and elegant. Yet the loose fitting, plum cardigan, probably displayed her personality best. It was the shirt underneath Bella thought must be new. It was a little lower cut than Esme's typical tops, but the silky fabric was dainty and feminine. No, perhaps it wasn't the just shirt. It was also her hair. It was up. Esme almost always had her hair down, whether she was planting, painting, cooking, or reading. Often times Bella would watch as she or Carlisle pushed it behind her ears. Yes, it had to be the hair.

Even when Esme's hair was clipped up, a strand still found a way to fall in her face. With her left hand she twisted it back into place. It was at that moment Bella saw it. Esme had exchanged her usual golden band for the beautiful, rarely worn, engagement ring Carlisle had given her. The stone was looking even larger now as it sat on Esme's delicate finger. Bella could still recall the first time she had ever seen it. It was soon after she and Edward had returned from Italy, but long before their own engagement. She had passed by the master bedroom only to hear Alice and Rosalie giggle from inside. Bella padded her way into the walk-in closet only to find them acting like little girls adorned in their mother's jewelry.

Never before had the brunette seen so many elegant pieces. Emerald teardrop earrings. Several strands of pearls, in all different lengths. Delicately crafted golden bracelets dotted with different jewels. A silver hair clip studded with sapphires. And more rings than Bella had ever seen at jeweler. It was a truly a treasure trove. All that was missing was a diamond incrusted tiara, which Bella was sure Carlisle would purchase for Esme if she so pleased. Yet, on a day to day basis, the mother wore nor more than a pair of pearl stud earrings, the family crest, a simple wedding band that matched her husband's.

Alice explained that Esme reserved these extravagant treasures for 'special events'. Often times they wouldn't be worn for years at a time. And on occasion Esme would gift the girls an item from her personal connection, almost like a family heirloom. That was when Rosalie reached into the back of the cabinet and pulled out tiny golden box. Inside, on the plush red velvet cushion, was the ring. A large, deep set, oval shaped diamond, surrounded with a halo of smaller ones. On each side of the gold band among the antique filigree were two marquise cut diamonds. Rosalie slid it half way down her ring finger, admiring its beauty.

"It's a shame Esme has such slender fingers."

"Rose," Alice had sighed, "Of all the pieces in her collection, you and I both know, Esme would never gift anyone her engagement ring."

For a while longer they sat on the closet floor, among Carlisle's crisp dress shirt and Esme's smart skirts, and played like princesses. She remembered this was the first time she had laughed with Rosalie, feeling the slightest bit accepted by her. And Alice, of course Alice, was having a fantastic time picking pieces for them all. Bella had found herself admiring a tiny opal ring, that's band twisted elegantly like vines. Just as she was holding up to the light, the door to the closet opened. Esme stood there, arms folded across her chest, and an eye brow raised. Bella turned and looked to Rosalie and Alice, whose expressions were equally as guilty as her own. Esme extended her hand to Rose, as the blonde gently took off her engagement ring, and placed it in her palm. Then the mother reached for the golden box, putting the ring back in its rightful home.

Everyone was silent, as Esme slid it back into the cabinet. Bella was terrified that they had angered her by meddling in her personal belongings. But, when she turned around, she took a seat between her daughters, and draped herself in one of her many strands of pearls. Esme told them the stories behind some of the more important pieces, and the adventures she and Carlisle had had throughout their almost 90 years of marriage. And when playtime was over and the jewelry was being neatly put away, Bella found herself wanting to know more about their grand romance. Rosalie and Alice had long since gone, and the brunette sat handing the vampire matriarch her treasures.

"The girls," Esme sighed, "They love to get it all out, but they never like to it clean up. Thank you for helping, Bella."

"It's no problem," she sighed, her eyes transfixed on the golden box, "May I ask, why don't you wear your ring? It's so beautiful."

A small smile played on her face, "There are times when I feel it needs to be worn. But, most days I never leave the house. And unlike me, the ring has aged. I fear the stones may come lose. Even if they could be replaced, I'd be devastated knowing something happened to it. That ring represents the love Carlisle and I have for each other, and just like our relationship it must be nurtured and cared for."

Bella nodded quietly at the beautiful sentiment, as she twisted the opal ring around her finger. She quickly tried to slide it off, but Esme caught her hand before she could continue. Her hand was freezing against the tips of the young girl's fingers, causing her to shiver slightly. Although she knew all vampires were cold, Bella had somehow made herself believe that Esme's hand would match her warm personality. The mother's huge, golden, doe-like, eyes stared at her apologetically before returning to her attention to the stone on Bella's finger.

"Do you like it?" she asked innocently.

"I do. It's very unique," Bella smiled, "You have wonderful taste."

"Carlisle," Esme corrected, with a wink, "He's the one with taste. This ring is old, he gifted it to me after Edward had left. Opals are said to bring faithfulness and loyalty and at that time I felt as if my new family was falling to pieces. This was his gentle way of reminding me of his loyalty," She sighed, "A special reminder, but Alice and Rosalie have never taken to it. I suppose it doesn't make as much of a statement. You should have it."

"Oh Esme," the brunette struggled to form words, "I…I couldn't…it's…"

"Meant for you," that same cold hand, lovingly brushed against her cheek, "The ring needs to take on new meaning. Think of it as a thank you, for your loyalty to our family, and your faithfulness to my son."

_My son. _The words resonated in Bella's ears. She knew Esme had always viewed her as part of the family, but in that moment she felt as if her boyfriend's mother had officially made her a daughter. So, Bella did not feel wrong that day in the car watching Esme through the rearview mirror. She was worried about _her mother._

When they arrived at the hospital, Carlisle was tied up, so his new head nurse was the one who examined Bella's wrist. Although the woman was very personable, the brunette couldn't help but notice Edward and Esme's unusual coldness to her. After the x-ray was cleared and the brace was secured on Bella's arm, the cheerful young nurse politely tried to usher them out of the room.

"Oh no," Esme smiled kindly, "We'll wait. For Dr. Cullen."

"Ma'am he's very busy right now, perhaps another day?" the nurse replied a little more forcefully.

"Then I'll wait in his office," Bella was shocked by the sharp tone in her future mother-in-law's voice.

"Ma'am you just can't just wait in…"

In that exact moment, Carlisle turned the corner. His face lit up as he caught sight of Esme. She smirked, bringing her husband into a warm embrace, as he released her caramel curls from the clip. Edward chuckled a bit as the nurse's face fell. Carlisle place a tender kiss on Esme's forehead, as she rested her left hand on his chest. Her beautiful ring was on full display.

"Natalie," the doctor turned to his colleague, "This is my wife, Esme. My son, Edward and his bride to be Bella."

Wide eyed, Nurse Natalie looked dumbfounded, "Your…Your wife. Yes, you have a wife," in a quick and embarrassed fashion she scurried away faster than she had arrived.

Carlisle quickly turned to Esme and Edward giving them a chastising stare. The mother and son met each other's gaze, a small giggle escaped their lips. The doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes before joining in their laughter. Bella watched as the three quietly communicated, through slight movements in their eyes. Although she knew it was unintentional, she felt like an outsider. They had always been able to speak in a wordless way, which Bella and even the other Cullen's couldn't comprehend. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel a little upset. Carlisle and Edward nodded at each other, as the doctor placed a hand on the small of Esme's back, leading her away.

Bella had remained silent almost the entire car ride home. It didn't go unnoticed by Edward, but he remained quiet too and said nothing. However, Bella did see the few times her fiancé had glanced in her direction, his eyes focused on hers. Of all the days Edward chose not to push or argue an issue, he had to pick the day when she truly wanted to talk. Bella slumped back against the seat, as the car stopped, her arms folded across her chest. Sensing her shift in mood, he reached over taking her hand, his eyes never leaving her own. Finally, Edward broke the gaze, a defeated look plastered on his face. Had he been trying to read her mind again?

"Blank as usual," her voice came out colder than expected.

"I was trying something new." He shrugged, "It hasn't worked yet. I know your upset, I just don't know why."

"I'm not upset," Bella shook her head, "So what was up with that nurse today?"

Edward chuckled, "She's new and hasn't been respectful of his wedding band. Esme felt like her presence would be a nice reminder that Dr. Cullen is in a happy, loving marriage."

"So that's why she wore her ring," Bella smirked, "It's kind of hard to miss."

The cooper haired vampire nodded, a smirk played on his face, "It is. And so was the new outfit from Alice. But especially her hair back, Carlisle has always preferred it down. Esme always wears it up when she's feeling a little jealous."

"Esme, jealous? But, Carlisle would never…"the brunette pursed her lips.

"Of course! He only ever had eyes for her. But, on rare occasions even she needs to be reminded of that," He interjected, "That's why Carlisle was so upset with me. He would rather us reassure her of their love, than making the nurses feel embarrassed, even if their behavior is embarrassing. But, I thought it'd be entertaining for you."

"It would have been," Bella sighed, "But, it's hard to understand what's going on when the three of you don't say a word."

Edward turned away from her, "That's what you're upset about. I'm sorry, you have every right to be. It also upset the others when we communicate without words. I know it's not an excuse, but that's how we've always talked."

"I know," she squeezed his hand, "It was just the three of you for a long time. I guess I don't understand how the conversation works, since you're the only one who can read minds."

Her fiancé sighed, leaning back into his seat, "Have I ever told you about the time I thought my powers were rubbing off on them?"

Edward quietly began the tale of how just after Esme was turned, he would secretly tell each of them the other's thoughts. It was clear they had a mutual attraction, but both were too shy to say anything. Esme had felt herself unworthy of Carlisle's affection due to what had happened in her past life. And Carlisle had felt undeserving of the love that radiated off of Esme, since he had never known their kind could love until he met her. It had been awkward when she first arrived. And much like Bella's own feelings, Esme too felt like an outsider watching Carlisle and Edward's telepathic talks. Then one day she made the decision to communicate with Edward the same way, unintentionally making him the middle man in the couple's soon to be relationship.

However, once the pair had finally made their attraction know, Edward noted that the two seemed to be reading each other's minds. If Esme had needed more paints, Carlisle almost always brought them home that same night after work. And neither his love, nor Edward had even said a word to him. When Carlisle would lose a patient at work, Esme would, without fail, always light a fire in the fire place. Then the doctor would come home, his head hung low, and he wouldn't say a word. But she would take his hand and guide him to his favorite chair. Carlisle would pull Esme onto his lap and burry his head in the crook of her neck, under all of her curly caramel hair, as the fire warmed their frigid skin.

"Their thoughts are incredible, Bella," Edward grinned softly, "In all my year of being a vampire I have never witnessed two minds that complimented each other so well. They don't need to speak to know what the other is thinking. And it's terrifying because more times than not, they share the same thought," he paused, "Carlisle says that he knows what Esme is thinking by simply looking into her eyes. I tried to do that with you today, but I still couldn't figure it out."

Bella lightly kissed his cheek, "A valiant effort, but we're not your parents, Edward."

"I know," he bowed his head, "I've just been a witness to one of the most wholesome love stories for the past eighty-five years. They lead by example."

She paused, "What was Carlisle like before Esme?"

Edward thought quietly for a moment, bobbing his head from side to side, "He was still like the Carlisle you know, but just a little watered down. Quieter. More reserved. Very used to being alone. I know just having me was a shock for him. Though we often kept to ourselves, the introverts that we are. But, Esme, she shifted our world greatly and in ways that neither of us could have imagined."

"Shifted? How?" Bella asked.

"She just liked things to be a little more human, and I always appreciated that," he remembered fondly, "But for Carlisle, Esme was water, cleansing him of all the pain from loneliness, and washing away any doubt that he deserved to be loved," he sighed, "The day Esme told Carlisle that she loved him, was the day Carlisle felt the God he fervently prayed to had not forgotten him. Not even after 250 years alone."

_250._ The number had hit her harder than expected. And still resonated in her soul, as she stared at her future in-laws from their living room sofa. Bella could barely wrap her head around living that long, let alone spending it…well, alone. It was a testament to Carlisle character. He didn't want just anyone, he want someone whose heart, beating or not, matched his own. Then he found Esme. Bella wondered if that's how Edward justified being alone until he met her.

Bella looked at the clock, it had been half an hour, and she was nowhere closer to finishing. She peered again from her blank paper, to the open book. She should probably look through this and find some god or demi-god to write on. She turned the page. Poseidon? Eh, maybe not fish boy. He had anger issues. Turn. Hera? A badass, no doubt, but Jessica hadn't shut up about her amazing poem on the goddess. Flip. Hades.

A sense of familiarity washed over Bella as she studied the illustration of God of The Dead. His skin was alabaster, and his long hair was a pale blond underneath his skull-like crown. His face wasn't angry, it was calm. Bella felt drawn to him. She started reading the short blurb next to the picture. Hades was the only god who didn't reside on Mount Olympus. He had drawn the shortest straw and was sent to rule the world of the dead. And although in the darkness and secret of the underworld, he was sure of himself and made the best of his life, despite his loneliness. Bella looked at the picture again, then out the window. Carlisle. He held a strong resemblance to Hades, not just in looks, but in life.

She turned back to the book and read more about The King of the Underworld. Hades seemed to be more interesting than the other gods they had talked about in class. Her classmates had made him out to be the bad guy, just because he was in charge of the souls of dead people. Maybe it was because of the _Disney_ movie, she thought. But, with the more facts she read, Bella couldn't help, but compare him to her future father-in-law. And from what she could tell, he was faithful to his only wife. _Persephone._ Bella flipped quickly to the back of the book, finding the name in the index. She quickly leafed through the pages, until she found her.

Bella's mouth hung open slightly, as her finger tips gently traced the photo. It was of both the God and Goddess. Hades had been drawn in the same fashion from his first photo, but his lips had been turned up slightly in a stoic smile. To his left was a soft, warm looking woman, with caramel curls dotted with flowers. Too eerie, Bella blinked. She was a dead ringer for Esme. The brunette shoved her nose in the book and began learning. A vegetation goddess, the bringer of spring and new life, and known to have her own garden. In that moment, Bella looked out the window. Esme was still quietly tending to her flowers. She had once told Bella that she preferred to garden at a human pace as to not send her seedlings into shock. It was incredible, the tender love her mother-in-law had for all things living and even those who were considered dead.

The brown eyed girl slammed her book shut, that information alone was enough to convince her. Carlisle and Esme were Hades and Persephone and no one could sway her opinion. Finally, she knew what to write about, Bella had found her Muse. On the loose leaf paper, she quickly scribbles out the title, _What Brings a God to His Knees. _From there she used their story, Carlisle and Esme's quiet love affair, to drive her poetry. Bella had been so engrossed in her writing, she didn't even notice that Edward had come up behind her. He watched as her eyes would fly from the window, then back to the paper.

"Do you often write poetry about my parents?" Edward chuckled slightly, making her jump.

"Edward," Bella caught her breath, "I'm sorry, it's just there's this picture in our book, and the story behind it, and Carlisle and Esme were just right outside. It made me think of them. I know it's crazy, but…"

"Hades and Persephone," he grinned, as he walked toward the window, "You aren't the only one who's made the comparison over the years. We all have. Both couples' stories are generally similar and the modern illustrations, well, they just seem to confirm it."

"Yes," she agreed, "All but the kidnapping part."

Edward arched his eyebrow, as he turned back to her, "You don't think that Carlisle feels like he kidnapped Esme from her humanity?"

Bella's eyes went wide, "Ok, so you've really thought about this!"

He smirked, his attention now on his parents, "You know the garden is special to them. The plants, they've moved with us for years. These are the ancestors of those that were grown in the first garden."

"The first garden?" the brunette cocked her head in curiosity.

"As a newborn, Esme could smell flowers almost as strongly as she could smell blood," Edward pursed his lips, "After the first time she attacked a human, she felt so ashamed. But, worst of all her feelings of unworthiness returned. It almost ruined their relationship."

"But Carlisle has always been understanding of everyone's accidents," Bella furrowed her brows.

"And he was more than understanding when it came to Esme," he paused, "But, she could never understand why. In Esme's eyes Carlisle was, is, perfect. He had enough restraint to never harm anyone. So how could he love someone as imperfect as she. Esme didn't leave her room for a week. She refused to talk to either of us…"

"Ok, but what does this have to do with the garden?" she started to get antsy.

Edward, grabbed her hand pulling her towards, the window, "Be patient. I'm getting there," he held her und his arm, "The day she emerged from her hiding, Carlisle asked me to take her hunting, and to hunt all day long. Initially Esme was very upset, truly believing that Carlisle wanted nothing to do with her. However, upon her arrival home she found him, covered in dirt, standing in the middle of a garden full of flowers."

Bella looked up at Edward, a smiling like a fool, "So she could smell the flowers before she could smell any potential blood."

'"Exactly," her fiancé nodded, "He made the home safer for her. Carlisle wanted her to know that it was her haven. That we wanted her here. _That he needed her here. _Esme was so engrossed in her gift, she didn't even notice Carlisle fall to one knee."

"He proposed in the garden!" she squealed almost too loudly.

"Of course," he smirked, "It was there that he promised to protect her from everything, but especially the demons of doubt that plagued her mind. And that he'd dedicate his eternal life to loving her the way she deserved to be loved. You see, as a human Carlisle had lived a life of religious service to the King of England. Now, he is forever devoted to his beloved queen."

Bella leaned into Edward, her eyes transfixed on Esme as she began pruning the flowers. Still on the opposite end of the flower bed, Carlisle sat with his back turned to all of them. His section of the garden still looked messy. Edward's grin grew, as he pointed for Bella to continue looking at his father. Slowly, Carlisle got up, walking along the garden's perimeter until he knelt beside Esme. He knocked the hat from her head, causing her to sit up, arms folded across her chest. It was then Bella realized what her father-in-law had been doing. In his hands was a small wreath of flowers he had tied together from their garden. Carlisle smiled proudly as rested the crown of flowers atop his wife's head. Then in one chivalrous action, he bowed while placing soft kisses across her knuckles. Esme beamed as pulled off her garden gloves, to return his affection with a kiss.

"So Bella," Edward placed his hand between her shoulder blades, "What does bring a god to his knees?"

Bella met his curious gaze, she could tell that he knew her answer, "Love. Her love. The kind that loves you, without question and without reason."

Edward leaned down and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. They then turned back to the window, their attention caught by the glittering rays shining off Esme as Carlisle spun her into his arms. Yes, indeed, the answer had to be love, for it is considered the greatest of all things.


End file.
